


Where’s my goodbye kiss?

by giokhalke



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giokhalke/pseuds/giokhalke
Summary: a domestic drabble in the morning before Seungmin has to leave for school (featuring Jeongin and (poor) Hyunjin third wheeling)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Kudos: 95





	Where’s my goodbye kiss?

Seungmin sighs as he looks around their room and finds discarded clothes lying on the floor. He doesn’t even need to ask, his eyes immediately zeroes on the closed bathroom door.

“Han Jisung! What did I say about leaving your dirty clothes on the floor?” He yells, loud enough to disturb Hyunjin from his sleep. A groan resounds from behind the curtain of the lower bunk bed. Seungmin ignores him, he has to wake up anyway, and instead turns around to find an equally annoyed boy steps out of the bathroom, wrapped in towel and half wet from his showers.

“...and didn’t I say that I heard you and I’d take care of it after I’m done with shower? Chill, man!” Jisung walks past him into their room, leaving a trail of freshly showered scent that Seungmin can’t help but inhales. He clenches his fingers quietly.

Jisung ruffles his wet hair with another towel, turning around as he does. Seungmin hears the sigh.

“Are you done getting ready? Did you sleep?” Jisung pries his clenched fingers and gently massages his palm. Seungmin releases the breath he doesn’t realizes he’s holding. 

“Yeah, an hour.” 

Jisung casually circles his arms around his shoulders, pulling him close until he can smell their body soap on his skin. “You’re so tense,” 

Seungmin takes a deep breath and lets Jisung’s scent assaults him. Fresh citrus and sandalwood. It immediately relaxes him, and Seungmin brings his hand up to Jisung’s bare back to return the hug.

He feels rather than see Jisung smiles into the crook of his neck. They stay in each other’s arms for a few minutes. Sharing the warmth and comfort of the early morning as Jisung gently pats his hair while he runs a circle on his back.

Seungmin takes another deep breath, ghosting his lips on Jisung’s shoulder, mumbling, “Sorry, and thank you.”

“Don’t be. You’re tired and you still have to go to school.” Jisung tightens his arms around him.

Seungmin sighs and loosens their hug to stare at the grinning boy. Jisung doesn’t even sleep yet, he can see the fatigue behind those bright eyes.

“You’re just as tired. Dry your hair properly and go to sleep.”

“Yes, sir!” Jisung mock salutes him and Seungmin can’t help but lean down to steal a chaste kiss from that grinning lips.

“Hmm. Mr. Kim, stealing kisses now, are you?”

“You mind?”

“Not at all. Can I get another one?”

Seungmin is about to dive in for another kiss when from the open door, a stern voice stops him from doing so, “No. I need to wake Hyunjin-hyung and I don’t need to see your PDA so early in the morning.” Jeongin forcefully pulls them away from each other as he approaches Hyunjin’s bed only to be surprised when the curtain slides open.

“I’m awake. I just don’t know how to get in between them.” Hyunjin awkwardly stands up from his bed and quickly walks to the bathroom. “I really think we should change roommates!” He says loudly before he closes the bathroom door.

Seungmin busies himself with his school bag, hiding his flaming face, blatantly ignoring Jisung’s smug smile and Jeongin’s judging stares.

“I’m off.” He says quickly. But, before he can walk out of the room, Jisung calls him.

“Seungmin,”

Seungmin turns around to find Jisung grinning mischievously.

“Where’s my goodbye kiss?”

Seungmin slaps his pouting lips as Jeongin moans about what a disgusting couple they are.


End file.
